Insatiable
by silent-five
Summary: Troy often sees a side of Gabriella that no one else ever has. Three of three parts up!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Insatiable

**AUTHOR:** Jessa

**RATING/GENRE:** Whooooa tis M/ Fluffy Smuuuuut. Srsly don't read if you're under eighteen. Quite graphic.

**FANDOM/PAIRING:** High School Musical/Troy & Gabriella

**SUMMARY:** Troy often sees a side of Gabriella that no one else ever has…

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything belongs to Disney. I can't see Walt minding being that he's, you know, in some cryogenic freezing pod somewhere.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There's just not enough Troyella smut in the world so I thought I'd contribute to the cause! Hey, even Disney characters need some naughty.

* * *

Troy ran his hands through his long hair for the millionth time that afternoon. He'd done it so often that now, without the aid of any product whatsoever, it stuck off in every direction, giving him a slightly unkempt appearance. 

The school's drama instructor, Ms. Darbus, was on speech number seven of the day -- a stretch even from her usual four -- and Troy just wanted to get out of rehearsals and go home for the day. However, it was easy to tell that his teacher had only just begun her rant on independent practice so Troy was prepared for a good, long zoning out. He'd only heard this riff about sixty times before. Ms. Darbus had an unfortunate habit of repeating herself.

He glanced over at Gabriella, his girlfriend since junior year, and saw that she looked about as enthused as he felt. She gave the immediate impression that she was hanging on Ms. Darbus' every word but at a more through inspection, Troy could see that her eyes were glassy and she was struggling to hold back a yawn, eventually letting it out and tactfully shielding it from view with her hand.

She seemed to sense his eyes on her and turned her face towards him, a smile lighting it up when their eyes met. Troy felt a familiar jolt of electricity pass between them and returned the smile. Gabriella inched closer to him. She wore and expression of ultimate innocence as she pretended once again to be listening to their instructor. Troy only had eyes for her, wondering what she was up to.

She slid her hand into his and pulled on his arm unnecessarily to get his already undivided attention. Her intentions became clear when she tilted her head towards the door labeled "Costumes". Trying very hard to be stealthy, Troy and Gabriella made their way to the back of the crowd on stage. They were barely given a passing glance as they melted away from the crowd, Gabriella working to stifle her giggles in his shoulder. She inched the door open and they slipped inside, clicking the lock shut.

"Alone at last," she whispered against his cheek after sliding into his strong arms.

"Mmhmm," he replied, beginning a trail of kisses down her neck. Troy loved it when she got like this. After taking the final step in their relationship during the previous summer, it felt as though there were no barriers between them.

Gabriella's hands twisted through his long, shaggy hair and she leaned her head back with a small gasp so he had better access to the sensitive pulse point in her neck. He nipped at it gently, eliciting a retrained moan from deep in her throat.

"We don't… have much t-time," she panted out, one hand snaking down his back to fish through his pocket, knowing exactly what she'd find there. Triumphantly, she pulled out a small foil package. Troy chuckled at her eagerness, finding it hard to believe he was about to have sex with her in their school's costume room. The thought of Ms. Darbus' face if she ever found out made him laugh a little harder. Hopefully it would never come to that.

Getting frustrated with Troy's lack of response time, Gabriella backed away slightly, to his disappointment. That is until he realized that she was just taking a second to pull her light green tee over her head. His eyes drank in the sight of her nearly bare torso appreciatively. She was now wearing only a red bra. He reckoned it should have been illegal for such a beautiful girl to wear something like that. It was hard to imagine she'd been wearing it all day under her casual and conservative outfit.

"Well?" she questioned impatiently, her brown eyes aflame. Troy snapped back to the moment.

'_Right, half-naked and currently unsatisfied girlfriend to contend with.'_

He also shed his shirt, a red and white striped polo number, and gathered her back in his arms, mesmerized by the feeling of her soft skin against his. The condom she'd extracted from his jeans was still clutched tightly in her hand and he felt the sharp corners of the package scrape him as Gabriella's arms found their way around his neck. The action brought their bodies much closer together so he made no complaints.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Troy, their lips met. She teased him at first, pulling away after every little touch of their mouths but soon it became too much temptation for her and she kissed him fully. It was remarkable but Troy knew that no matter how many times they kissed, he would never in an eternity get used to the feeling. The rhythm of the kiss sped up as it grew more and more passionate, the familiar fire of the chemistry between them making their embrace red-hot.

Gabriella trailed her hands down over his shoulders, across his chest, down his abs to the top of his jeans. Every place she touched tingled pleasantly, causing him to groan lightly. Her hands were now fumbling to undo his pants. Returning the favor, he decided to leave her with her mint green skirt in place, however, his fingers danced up her outer thigh, slowly hiking the hem of it up. He found the lacey top of her panties and slipped them down so they fell to the floor around her ankles. They were red like her bra.

By this point Gabriella had managed to undo his jeans. Grabbing the side of them, she yanked them down to the floor, taking his plaid boxers with them. She did this with such force that he stumbled backwards a pace or two.

"Whoa there, Gabs," he said, blinking a few times.

Instead of replying, Gabriella shoved the condom into his palm, making her meaning quite clear. He hastened to slip it on, half out of the desire for the sensations he knew she would be providing him shortly as well as the desire to live through this excursion to the costume department. There were some deadly looking prop swords just to their left.

When the job was done, she practically lunged at him – not that he minded. In fact, Troy wouldn't have had it any other way. It was nice to know that she enjoyed their time together as much as he did. Her legs wrapped comfortably around his waist as he hoisted her up into the proper position. For support, he walked them over to the nearest wall, pressing her up against it. Their lips were locked again.

He broke away to ask the same question he always did when they got to this point. "You ready?"

"Ready and willing! Just do it!" came her hushed demand.

Smiling against her cheek, he finally pushed into her. The experience made both of them gasp in unison. Seconds later, Troy set up a slow rhythm that the couple knew by heart. His pulse thudded in his ears.

Watching Gabriella, whose eyes were shut tight, his pace quickened. She was so beautiful like this – completely out of control and totally his. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she matched his thrusts.

"God, Gabby," he groaned when a particularly strong wave of pleasure hit his nerves. Feeling the need to be as close to her as humanly possible, Troy buried his face in her neck, his grunts now muffled by her mass of dark, silky hair. Gabriella's hands had a death grip on the back of his neck, fingers flexing in time with the shocks flowing through her.

She began chanting his name breathlessly as she drew closer to the edge, which served to drive Troy crazy. He could tell that he wouldn't last much longer but he desperately wanted her to take the plunge with him. Removing his hand from where it had been resting on her lower back, he wound his way through the folds of her skirt and until he found his way to where their bodies were joined.

"Oh God!" she moaned a little too loudly when he started a steady circular motion on the most sensitive part of her. She came hard, the shuddering of her inner muscles taking him with her as fireworks exploded beneath his eyelids. He pressed butterfly kisses to Gabriella's shoulder as he let the feeling wash over him. Their breathing came in short pants, sweat glistening on their exposed skin.

"Wow…" Gabriella murmured after a moment, still gasping for air. "That was… insane."

All Troy could do was nod. He couldn't for the life of his think of a word to appropriately describe what that had been.

"Thank you," Gabriella said suddenly and Troy's eyes were drawn to her face. Ghosting the pad of his thumb across her cheek, he beamed. "But tonight can we throw in some foreplay? Like that thing you do with your tongue? I love that."

Troy just stared briefly before bursting out in laughter.

"You're insatiable," he said through a wide smile.

Gabriella shrugged. "That's what happens when your boyfriend is as naturally talented in the bedroom as mine is."

Troy glanced around. "Well, in case you haven't noticed Gabs, we're not in the bedroom."

This earned him a playful smack in the chest. "Shut up," Gabriella muttered.

* * *

**THE END. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED PART ONE! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I KINDA LOVE YOU NOW.**

**TITLE:** Insatiable (Chapter 2/3)

**AUTHOR:** Jessa

**RATING/GENRE:** M for graphic sexual situations/ Fluffy Smuuuuut.

**FANDOM/PAIRING:** High School Musical/Troy & Gabriella

**SUMMARY:** Troy often sees a side of Gabriella that no one else ever has…

**DISCLAIMER:** Troyella belongs to Disney. I can't see Walt minding me borrowing them being that he's, you know, in some cryogenic freezing pod somewhere.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to all the positive reviews on this lil baby, I've decided to add not one but two more chapters to this fic. Hope you like this installment! Please review and keep an eye out for part three. :)

* * *

Late night basketball practice couldn't have gone slower for Troy. On top of drama, which had actually been somewhat mind-blowing but certainly exhausting thanks to his girlfriend, Troy was feeling very tired by the time Mr. Bolton, his father and coach, finally blew the whistle and yelled for them to hit the showers. Shuffling along the shiny gym floor, he lagged behind all of his energetic teammates who'd had the time to go home and laze about before coming back to East High to practice.

Troy let out a ragged sigh that echoed across the huge, empty gym and then suddenly, he felt his body being yanked to the side. Someone had a firm hold on the front of his red jersey and they were pulling him towards the open door of the equipment room. Troy's eyebrows shot up when they spared a glance back at him. It was Gabriella, her lips set in a devilish smirk that caused Troy's breath to speed up in anticipation. That look meant she was up to something naughty, which in turn meant good things for Troy.

With surprising strength, Gabriella pulled Troy ahead of her and flung him into the equipment room, the momentum sending him crashing into a basket of Frisbees. Gabriella trotted in after him and slammed the doors shut behind her, taking a moment to barricade them shut by inserting a golf club through the handles.

"Well, heeello," he said, his eyes raking over her while she sauntered towards him. She'd changed out of her earlier outfit and into one that was less appropriate for scholastic endeavors. Hip hugger jeans hung low on her hips, exposing a small expanse of her flat stomach. Her shoulders and back were visible because of the black low hanging halter top that she wore without a bra. Her long wavy hair was down and wild -- just the way Troy liked it. Judging from the smug look on Gabriella's face, she was enjoying his reaction.

"You know," she said, her dulcet tones almost too girly for the seductress image she was trying to pull off. "It's not polite to stare." She placed two fingers under his chin and eased his mouth, which had been hanging open, closed.

"With such a sexy girlfriend, can you really blame me?" Troy asked, making his ice blue eyes as wide and innocent as possible. Gabriella rolled her own eyes as if she couldn't help but give in to him.

"I suppose not," she said, bringing her face extremely close to his so their noses just barely touched. She splayed one hand across his chest and started slowly pushing him even further into the room. He was immensely enthused about subbing to her. Excitement rapidly built up inside of him as he wondered what she had on her mind. He ached to close the short distance between their lips but held off. Gabriella was in charge.

Troy's knees buckled when he was backed into the edge of something. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that it was a ping-pong table. Gabriella kept pushing, forcing him to fall back into a sitting position onto the dark green surface. It seemed surprisingly stable and supported his weight with ease. Finally, Gabriella removed her hand from his chest and laid it on his thigh, gripping his upper leg tightly. Troy let out a strangled sort of squeak; her hand was painfully close to his crotch…

He completely lost the capacity for coherent thought when she laid a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. Instead of stopping there, she continued littering his skin with tiny kisses, making her way across his jawline and down to his neck. He could also feel her hand crawling up his leg to the elastic waist of his shorts. Slowly, she began pulling his long jersey out of the shorts. Once it was free, she eased it up, taking care to skim the muscles underneath at every opportunity. Gabriella broke away from his neck to pull the shirt up over his head and fling it to the ground somewhere behind her.

Troy leaned in to kiss her as soon as she was rid of his jersey and she did nothing to stop him. Her lips were warm and soft against his own. A moan escaped her when he started sweetly sucking her bottom lip. As revenge, because she knew how it made him crazy, Gabriella ran the tip of her tongue along his top lip. Abandoning nibbling duty, he maneuvered his own tongue into her mouth, commencing a vigorous battle with hers.

With some difficulty due to the fact that Troy refused to let her break their deep kiss, Gabriella climbed up onto his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. He happily slid further back onto the ping-pong table in order to facilitate her.

Since Troy was wearing his basketball uniform, he was regrettably without any protection however, Gabriella was a smart cookie and he figured she'd have them covered, especially because she was the one who'd jumped him. Mimicking her actions from their costume room rendevouz, Troy reached into the front pocket of her jeans, his fingers closing around a small foil envelope. He took special care to dig his hands a little deeper into her pocket than was necessary and he felt her shiver. As soon as he removed his hand, Gabriella snatched the condom out of it.

She returned to a standing position in front of him, placing her hands on Troy's shoulders to prevent him from following her. Grinning like an idiot, he watched her untie the straps of her halter top and let them fall. He practically drooled at the welcome sight of her bare chest. She took the opportunity of his distraction to tug on his shorts. Upon realizing her plight, Troy helped her along. A moment later he was stark naked in his dad's equipment room.

Gabriella's hands explored his arms and chest, her eyes almost burning holes in his muscles. Troy could tell she liked, no, loved what she saw.

"You have too much clothes on," he whispered after letting her drink him in briefly.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Gabriella replied, picking up his hands and placing them over the fly of her jeans.

"How uncanny," Troy said in a flirtacious tone, shaking his head as he concentrated on unfastening and removing her pants. He finally got them undone and she wiggled out of them, along with her fabulous red panties, toeing both garments off to the side.

"Now get back up here," Troy beckoned. Gabriella instantly obliged and their mouths found their way back to each other like magnets.

Without looking, Gabriella tore open the condom wrapper and carelessly dropped it over the side of the table. She only needed to spare a quick glance down to actually get it on him – it was like a second nature to her now.

"Lie back," she instructed Troy, nudging him until his back was flat against the cool surface of the ping-pong table. She shimmed up his legs until she was in the proper position and without preamble, seated herself on him. Troy's eyes squeezed shut from the intensity of it all. His hands flew to her hips, clutching them firmly. He pushed up as she pushed down onto him and moans bubbled up past both their lips.

"I can't believe… you were… a virgin… when I… met you," Troy managed to gasp out. And it was true. She was ridiculously fantastic in the sexual department. Troy counted himself very lucky. What are the chances he'd found a girl who was not only genuinely nice and gorgeous but also excellent in bed? Of course, Troy had nothing to compare it to, being that he had also been a virgin when he met Gabriella, but he didn't feel any desire to stray and discover other options. She more than satisfied him both emotionally and physically.

Gabriella seemed unable to speak so she settled for an almost imperceptible nod, her face obscured by her thick hair which swayed as she rocked back and forth.

Troy could feel his stomach tensing as he drew closer to their shared destination. It was like a white-hot coil tightening that would, at any minute, be released and send wave after wave of pleasure through him; he just needed a bit more pressure.

"Gabi… honey?" he whined whenever he had enough air in his lungs to speak. "Can you… faster?" Not exactly a coherent sentence but clearly she got the picture because she immediately quickened her pace. Troy couldn't tear his eyes away from the determined look on Gabriella's face. Her hands were braced on his shoulders as she rode him.

"God… I think I'm gonna… soon," she disjointedly proclaimed, her head lolling back as each push now caused her to moan. Troy was thankful that she was ready; there was no way he could have held out for much longer.

"Gabriella," he groaned as he pushed up into her with more force. The extra force was all it took for both of them to come tumbling down. Troy felt Gabriella's body go taut on top of him as her orgasm washed over her. He lay incredibly still -- the only movements he made were to draw tiny circles on Gabriella's leg with his finger and the heaving of his chest.

He never wanted the moment to end but unfortunately, neither of them fancied getting locked in the school for the night so they were soon forced to detangle themselves from one another and root for their discarded clothing. It took Troy a few seconds to slip on his basketball garb and when he was done, he paused to watch Gabriella slip on her jeans. Her top was still undone.

She noticed him eyeing her and giggled. "Can you help me with this?" she asked, referring to the straps of her halter.

"Of course," he replied. She stepped closer to him and turned around to give him better access. When she handed him the straps over her shoulders, their hands touched and he let his hand linger against hers for a moment, enjoying the feeling. He also dawdled in tying the straps, making sure the knot was perfect and taking the opportunity to caress her back as he did so. He felt her tremble beneath his feather soft touch.

Not being able to resist, his arms snaked their way around her waist from behind and she laid her hands over top of his. Troy rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed her in, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Let's get outta here," he whispered in her ear. "I promised you foreplay."

He didn't have to look at Gabriella's face to know that she was smiling.

* * *


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note!** -- Aug. 16th/07.

Okay, I know this isn't the third part you're all waiting for and I know author's notes disguised as chapters are irritating but I thought it was only fair to let you all know that I haven't died and I haven't forgotten this fic. The third part is in the works and is much, much longer and more action filled than the previous two chapters. I'm hoping to have it posted in the next week or so (I finally have a day off work tomorrow so I can write to my heart's content) so please have patience! I promise that this fic will **NOT** go uncompleted!

Hearts, Jessa.


	4. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Insatiable (Chapter 3/3)

**AUTHOR:** Jessa

**RATING/GENRE:** M for graphic sexual situations/ Fluffy Smuuuuut.

**FANDOM/PAIRING:** High School Musical/Troy & Gabriella

**SUMMARY:** Troy often sees a side of Gabriella that no one else ever has…

**DISCLAIMER:** Troyella belongs to Disney. I can't see Walt minding me borrowing them being that he's, you know, in some cryogenic freezing pod somewhere.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for holding out so long for this chapter! It means a lot to me that this fic was so well received as it is not only my first of what will hopefully be many Troyella fics but also the first bit of M-rated writing I've ever posted. Thank you so much to every single person who read this and especially those who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the final chapter because it's all for yoooou!

* * *

_'Oh, the things I do for love'_, Troy thought when he felt his pant leg catch on a branch protruding from the tree outside Gabriella's balcony. He practically had a path burned into the trunk where he climbed up every other night but occasionally he got careless and ended up with a scratch or two, especially when he was in a hurry. It took him only a moment to scale the tree and land with a soft thunk in front of the French doors leading to his girlfriend's bedroom. 

The lamp beside Gabriella's bed was on, illuminating the room enough for Troy to see that she wasn't there. She knew he was coming though so he eased the door open quietly, making sure that Gabriella's mother wouldn't be alerted to his presence. He was pretty positive that she wouldn't exactly appreciate him sneaking into Gabby's room at night. So far the couple had been lucky and Ms. Montez seemed to have no idea that Troy visited their house so often.

"Gabriella?" he whispered when he was fully inside. There was no answer so Troy made his way over to her four poster bed and flopped down, making himself comfortable. When he heard soft, padding footsteps in the hallway, Troy leapt up again. He wanted to surprise Gabriella. Feeling a bit evil and in the mood for payback for being caught unawares in the gym, he ducked into her overstuffed closet, managing to shut the door just in time.

Gabriella pseudo skipped into her room, humming a little tune. It tugged at Troy's heart to see how adorable she was when she thought no one was watching. Then he shook his head, his mission returning to him. All he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

He almost laughed out loud watching his girlfriend prepare for his arrival. One corner of her lips was constantly turned up into a little smile while she flicked on her stereo so that low, romantic music filled the air and fiddled about with her hair. She began to sing along with the CD and Troy found himself lost in her utter perfection.

_'Must… stop getting… distracted!_' he told himself, attempting once again to concentrate on the task at hand. At least she had already changed into her pajamas. Troy didn't know how he would have been able to stop himself from bursting from the closet if he'd been forced to watch her getting changed.

Finally, he grew tired of waiting and decided on the direct approach. When Gabriella's back was turned -- she was rooting through a drawer for something -- Troy tried to step from the closet as silently as possible. It was a surprising success, the music doing wonders for disguising the creaking sounds of the closet door.

Troy stood in the middle of the floor, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk set on his face.

Gabriella turned around with several CDs in hand and impulsively let out a loud shriek when she noticed Troy. The CDs clattered to the floor, causing even more of a racket.

"Boo," Troy said through a huge grin. Gabriella looked ready to kill him.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd be throwing you off the balcony right now," she muttered through clenched teeth. She bent down to retrieve her CDs and Troy rushed to help her.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm so adorable then," Troy replied. Gabriella softened and smiled, letting him know that she wasn't really mad, and they both rose back into a standing position.

"Well, I did give you a little start earlier in the gym so now we're even," she said, stepping closer to him so that she could trail a finger down his chest.

A loud knock on the door made Gabriella squeal again. Troy dived behind her bed to avoid being detected by what was undoubtedly her mother coming to see what all the noise was about.

"Gabi, honey? Are you okay?" Ms. Montez called through the locked door. Gabriella hurried to open it; she didn't want her mother to think she was hiding something, never mind the fact that she actually was.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," she said while pulling open the door. Ms. Montez stuck her head inside the room suspiciously.

"I thought I heard you scream," she said, eyeing her daughter.

Gabriella's stare subconsciously flickered to where she knew Troy was hiding. Her mother didn't seem to notice.

"I did but it was nothing. I just… dropped some CDs… on my foot," she answered. She hated lying to her mom; they were very close, but she really had no other option, not if she wanted to spend any time with Troy in her room ever again. They would be in trouble if Ms. Montez found out that he was able to sneak into Gabriella's room in the middle of the night.

Ms. Montez paused before speaking again. "Okay, as long as you're sure you're alright."

Gabriella nodded. "I'm dandy," she replied.

Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night then, sweetie."

"Night Mom!" Gabriella said, eager to get her mom out of there so she could get back to Troy. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when the door closed. She made sure to lock it again.

Troy lifted himself up off the floor, a bit amused by the whole situation.

"That could have been bad," Gabriella stated, looking a tad flustered.

"Yes, yes it really could have," Troy agreed. They both peered at the door warily for a moment, as if they were afraid it would open again and interrupt them. Thankfully, it didn't and they both relaxed in each other's presence.

"So," Gabriella began, her arms slipping around Troy's neck. "What took you so long to get here? I was starting to get lonely." Her pout was so irresistible that Troy bowed his head to give her a short kiss before answering.

"I had to face the Spanish inquisition from Dad. He was wondering where I went after practice," Troy replied with a shrug.

"Oh no, you're not in trouble are you?" Gabriella asked. Troy knew she'd think it was her fault if he was and he definitely didn't want that.

"Not really. He was just worried. It's okay," he said, bringing his hand up to affectionately tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Troy was glad to see Gabriella's smile return to her face.

"Good," she said. Her arms fell away from his neck as she stepped back from him to hop onto her bed. She sprawled out and patted the space next to her, indicating that she wanted Troy to join her. He happily did so in an instant and she cuddled into his shoulder. Laying a kiss on her head, he scooped up one of her hands in his. Their fingers interlocked perfectly together.

Troy thought he could have stayed just like that forever, enjoying each other's company, listening to the sound of Gabriella's even breathing and feeling so blessed that she was all his. However, Gabriella seemed to have other plans. Slowly but surely, her free hand was pulling up Troy's t-shirt. She got it up so far and then, as Troy was lying down, it refused to budge any farther. Gabriella let out a little whine, tugging on the hem of the shirt like a small child being denied a treat. Troy took pity on her and sat up so she could pull it all the way off of him. Soon it was lying crumpled up on the carpet.

"I don't know why I even bother to wear clothes anymore," Troy joked, returning to his previous position.

"Because if you didn't girls other than me would get to ogle you and then I'd have to stab them in the eyes with a pencil," Gabriella replied non-chalantly. Troy laughed lightly at her possessiveness. His chuckle quickly morphed into a groan when Gabriella's small hand disappeared below the waistband of his jeans. His vision swam as her hand enclosed around his member. He felt himself immediately grow hard.

"Eager beaver," Troy ground out. She was now moving her hand up and down at a tortuous pace.

Gabriella was silent, the naughty gleam in her eyes eliciting another moan from her boyfriend. Troy's pleasure was building faster than he would have liked; he didn't want to end things just yet so he was forced to still Gabriella's movements by laying a hand over her wrist. Gabriella gazed at him, understanding why he'd spoiled her fun.

Even so, Troy felt the need to explain himself. "Much more of that and things would be over before they even started." Gabriella giggled and removed her hand. It had been his idea but Troy felt a moment of regret when her hand was gone. Still, there would be plenty of time for such things later.

"What do you suggest we do to occupy ourselves then, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked, propping her head up on one hand so she could get a full view of Troy's face. Troy fingered the thin strap of her pajama top and put on a comical "thinking face".

"Scrabble?" he suggested. Gabriella giggled again.

"I was thinking of something more… exciting," she said. Troy went back to "thinking".

"I know," he proclaimed, sticking one finger in the air as if a light bulb had just gone off inside his head. Quick as a wildcat, Troy turned over, trapping his girlfriend beneath his body. His head dipped down, capturing Gabriella's lips in a hot kiss. Stealthily, he copied her actions from earlier in their tryst by slowly pushing her tank top up her stomach. It wasn't long before his hand reached the soft underside of her breast. He ran a finger teasingly across it and Gabriella whimpered beneath him.

Unable to contain himself, Troy palmed her breast lovingly, each movement over the silky skin more reverent than the last. His thumb and forefinger teased the nipple into a hard peak and caused Gabriella to moan softly into their sweet kisses. He showed the same attention to her other breast and got the same blissful reaction.

Gabriella's hands were all over the place -- grasping the sheets, combing through Troy's hair. He sent a devilish grin her way before bringing his mouth to her chest. Her lips froze into an "o" shape as she breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself. It wasn't working; Troy could feel her heart beating a million miles and hour beneath her ribcage. He finally abandoned her breasts and nipped and kissed his way down her stomach, her ab muscles tensing as he passed over them. After pausing for a brief second to dip his tongue into her naval, which made Gabriella squirm on the spot, Troy reached the drawstring top of her pj pants.

He glanced back up Gabriella's golden body to her face and saw that she was watching him expectantly, her eyes darkened with lust. Not wanting to disappoint, he started inching her bottoms down. To save time, Troy took her panties with them. Going so slowly was excruciating for him; he couldn't imagine what it was like for Gabriella. At one point she put her hands over his, trying to help him along, but this made him stop all together so she withdrew her services with a hefty pout. It seemed like forever had come and gone by the time the two articles of clothing hit the floor.

Troy slid back up the bed, skimming his hands up Gabriella's legs as her went. His lips accompanied his ghostlike fingers on her thigh. Unable to continue any farther, Troy gently prodded Gabriella until she pulled her legs further apart, giving him the full access she desperately desired. He could feel her skin trembling beneath every place that he touched.

Keeping one hand resting on her inner thigh, Troy's lips blazed a path up to her hip. He nibbled on the skin there until Gabriella let out a tiny whimper and his attention shifted back to the hand he had on her leg.

His eyes bore into hers as he pushed a finger inside her, causing her hips to buck upwards instinctively. Although she tried to move against him, needing some sort of friction, Troy's finger stayed stationary inside her.

" Troy, what are you doing!?" she wailed. Her frustration was almost tangible.

"Nothing," he replied, grinning cockily. God, how he loved knowing he could effect her so.

"Y-yes, I can see that," Gabriella shot back, still trying in vain to create movement.

He pressed a couple more light kisses to her thigh, which made her slow her attempts and shiver. "What would you like me to do?" he asked innocently.

"Please," she whispered. "Just move!"

Troy didn't think he could deny his girl something she clearly wanted any longer so he obeyed and started a slow rhythm with his index finger, pumping it in and out of her.

"Yessss," she hissed, her hips moving once again, now in time with his hand.

"I take it that's what you had in mind?" Troy drawled from his place near her mid-section.

"Yes. God, yes," she moaned. Troy continued to smile as he added a second finger and quickened the pace of his hand. Gabriella's head tossed and turned against her pillows, her hair becoming a sweaty, matted mess. Her fingers tangled into his shaggy hair, searching for a way to keep herself grounded.

Using his thumb, he started another similar rhythm on the small, sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would take her where she wanted to go.

Gabriella bit down hard on her edge of her lip as she came. A second later she had to cover her mouth with her hand to avoid crying out at a volume which would certainly attract her mother's attention. Troy listened to her muffled scream with satisfaction, trying to ignore the painfully hard buldge in his jeans. Instead he concentrated on the beauty of his girlfriend coming down from the high that only he was priviledged enough to give her.

She lay quite still, blinking rapidly, her breathing haphazard and heavy. Removing his fingers, after mild protests from Gabriella, Troy crawled back up the bed to lie next to her. He took her hand in his and played with it absentmindedly, every now and then brushing his lips against her knuckles. After a moment, Gabriella's breathing began to slow and she turned over on her side so she could face him.

Cupping his face in her hands, she said in between quick kisses, "You. Are. So. Amazing."

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Troy replied, "Aren't I though?"

Her response was another, deeper kiss that Troy was all too happy to get participate in. Before long, Troy was on top of Gabriella again, his weight pinning her to the mattress. He supported himself by placing a hand on either side of her head, as if he was doing a very rewarding push up. As they kissed, Gabriella's arms wound around his neck and pulled him even more onto her small body. She didn't mind the weight.

By this point, Troy was hell-bent on shedding his jeans, which were getting just too uncomfortable and binding for him to bear. He detached himself from her so he could remove them in the most time efficent manner possible before returning to hover over her once more, now completely unrestricted. While he'd been doing that, he was thrilled to see that she'd slipped off her tank top as well. There was nothing between them now and the feeling was amazing. Troy had to stop for a moment to absorb it; she was just too perfect for words.

"Damn, Gabi," he murmured, looking her up and down with an intense stare, commiting every inch of her to memory so he could relive the moment whenever they were apart. "You're so gorgeous."

She smiled coyly and lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. "You're not so bad yourself, Bolton."

Their noses rubbed together and their lips met again, slow and tender; a kiss full of trust, commitment and their love for each other.

Troy pulled away, panting from the lack of oxygen and the emotion coursing through him.

"I love you," he said so sincerely that it made Gabriella want to cry.

"I love you too," she replied with equal weight behind her words. Troy had never heard anything so wonderful as Gabriella Montez saying that phrase.

He needed to be inside her now, needed to be as close to her as humanly possible and he could tell Gabriella felt the same way. She was twitching impatiently beneath him, the feeling of his hardness against her inner thigh teasing the both of them just a little too much. She took him in her hand, causing him to swallow loudly, and guided him in the right direction. Slowly he filled her up and her chin tilted upwards, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The expressions passing over her face, the ecstasy he saw there, were too captivating and spurred him on. Taking his time, he began to thrust into her and as usual she caught onto the rhythm almost immediately. It was as if they were two halves of something larger and right then, in that moment, they were finally one again.

* * *

It was very early in the morning by now, 3:04 am by Gabriella's digital alarm clock and Troy knew he'd have to be heading home soon. There was still the daunting prospect of school in the morning and after such vigorous activities, he was offically tuckered out. Even so, he was having tremendous trouble gathering the motivation to leave his current position. He was propped up against Gabriella's fluffy pillows with his girlfriend's head resting comfortably on his naked chest. Their bodies were covered in a sheet -- once all the sweat on their bodies began to cool, things had gotten chilly. Troy had one arm wrapped securely around her slim waist, hugging her body to his, while he traced small patterns on her hip. Likewise, she was using her finger to create invisible circles on his chest. The overall atmosphere was one of complete relaxation; they'd just finished the third and final round, for tonight anyways. 

"Troy?" Gabriella inquired softly.

"Mmhmm?" he replied, nuzzling his nose into her tangled black hair.

"You forgot to do that thing with your tongue..."

Troy froze, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Gabi," he said incredulously,"We just had amazing sex! You've had six orgasms in the past three hours! Please don't tell me you're unsatisfied because I would love to help you out but to be honest I don't think my hardware can take anymore attention tonight... or, you know, this morning."

"Unnnnh, it just feels so niiiiice," she whined. Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you what, next time I'll do it twice," he relented.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said firmly, laying a kiss on her head to seal the deal.

She snuggled into his chest, a contented smile on her lips. "Kaaay."

Troy was smiling too, showing off his band of white teeth to no one in particular. That was his Gabi -- just so damn insatiable.

* * *

**THE END.** (for real this time!)

* * *

Btw, y'all -- I'm working on another Troyella fic you should all be on the lookout for. This one's a oneshot about their first time together. (I know, I need to return my brain and get one that's not always thinking naughty thoughts.) Stay tuned, readers; with me on the case, Troyella will never again be unsated! 


End file.
